Inside to me
by Janaust
Summary: "Tu madre, Juvia, es como el aire. No puedes verla ni tocarla, y con el tiempo te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ella".


Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

* * *

–Y fue así como la chica que nunca había visto el cielo despejado y el chico que perdió gran parte de su calidez comenzaron a trazar un nuevo camino, pero esta vez lo harían juntos –terminó de narrar Gray y miró de reojo a la pequeña que esperaba encontrar ya dormida, mas sucedió todo lo contrario. Ella permanecía con sus bellos ojos azules muy abiertos, no queriéndose perder ningún detalle del extenso relato que le había contado el moreno.

–Cuéntamelo de nuevo papi, por favor –rogó con un hilo de voz, pues sabía que el mago de hielo era inflexible cuando se trataba de sus horas de descanso o de la dieta balanceada que debía llevar.

Gray le desordenó sus cabellos y se rió por lo bajo, despertando la curiosidad en la pequeña Silvia. No era normal que su papá se riera porque sí, de seguro algo se traía entre manos.

–Lo siento pero con esta ya van dos veces. –Hizo una breve pausa y añadió con un tono más autoritario –Además es hora de que te duermas –Y la respuesta que Silvia más temía se había hecho realidad.

–P-pero –objetaba como podía mientras su padre la arropaba con suma diligencia. Le dio el habitual beso en la frente y se disponía a apagar la luz del velador cuando fue interrumpido por su hija. Ella necesitó juntar todo el valor que tenía en sus cortos años para decirle palabra por palabra –Cuando me hablas de mamá se siente bien, es una sensación cálida, por eso me gusta cuando me cuentas historias de ella.

– ¿Cálida?

–Sí –repuso recobrando un poco su confianza –Es como un ardor suave que comienza en el pecho y se expande hasta la punta de mis pies. Me gustaría que durase para siempre porque siento que ella está a mi lado.

Gray había preferido guardar silencio mientras hablaba su hija. La conocía lo suficiente como para dimensionar el gran esfuerzo que hizo al hacer a un lado su timidez y alzar la voz. Decidió responderle con la mente más serena y después de haber elegido cuidadosamente las palabras que utilizaría.

–Creo que ya te lo había dicho ¿No? Ella siempre permanecerá aquí –con su puño apretado golpeó ligeramente su pecho en el lado izquierdo, a la altura del corazón –Tu madre, Juvia, es como el aire. No puedes verla ni tocarla, pero si te concentras lo suficiente puedes llegar a sentir su presencia y con el tiempo te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ella.

El moreno continuó hablando un poco más sobre Juvia, y durante la plática, Silvia no despegó sus ojos del rostro de su padre, admirando la manera en la que sus labios se curvaban inconscientemente cada vez que hablaba de ella, y asintiendo cada cierto rato para darle a entender que le estaba poniendo atención.

– ¿Quieres intentarlo? –le sugirió Gray.

Silvia sonrió encantada. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Los puños que había apretado por inercia fueron deshechos por Gray diciéndole que el estar relajado era una parte esencial del proceso. Y por el lapso de unos escasos segundos, Silvia dejó de escuchar el sonido de las luciérnagas que revoloteaban alrededor del estanque de su jardín, y sintió que la tela que cubría su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, a volverse ajena e invisible. Fue entonces que sintió cómo una suave brisa se colaba por la ventana de su pieza y se quedaba a la altura de su mejilla para darle un beso.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, mirando la habitación en la que solo se encontraba ella y el mago de hielo. Parpadeó un par de veces incrédula, terminando de procesar lo sucedido. Finalmente saltó a los brazos de Gray, quien le devolvió el gesto enseguida.

– ¡Papi, papi! –Exclamaba entusiasmada, aumentando el agarre hacia su padre – ¡Mamá besó mi mejilla! ¿La sentiste? ¡Fue recién! ¡Mamá estuvo aquí!

–Supongo que ella te estaba dando el beso de buenas noches –comentó gracioso al ver a la pequeña removerse inquieta en su regazo.

Silvia captó la indirecta y se devolvió a su cama sin hacer ningún reclamo. Gray le dio otro beso en la frente y apagó la luz de la lámpara. Antes de salir de la habitación se volteó a ver a su hija, quien aún mantenía esa sonrisa que parecía tener la capacidad de iluminar todo el mundo si lo deseara.

Lo primero que hizo Gray fue dejar caer su cuerpo en la amplia cama matrimonial que ocupaba casi la totalidad de su cuarto. En pocas palabras, el día había sido agotador. Se había tenido que levantar más temprano de lo habitual para asegurarse de realizar la misión mientras Silvia estaba en la escuela, pero como en la vida siempre hay contratiempos, tuvo que abusar un poco de la ayuda que le ofrecía Lucy respecto al cuidado de su hija.

El resto de la tarde había transcurrido rápido, resolviendo los deberes que le mandaban a Silvia. Ocasionalmente la pequeña hacía una que otra pregunta relacionada a los contenidos académicos que le estaban impartiendo, pero otras veces la atormentaban los problemas más inverosímiles. _¿Por qué la Tierra gira hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda? ¿Sería posible contar todas las estrellas del firmamento con los dedos de todos los habitantes del mundo?_ _¿Los fantasmas le temen a algo o son los seres más valientes que podrían existir?_ Lejos de molestarle, a Gray le gustaba esa parte de su hija. Era como si a través de aquellas sutiles extravagancias estuviera escuchando nuevamente a Juvia. Bueno, después de todo era su hija.

Y tumbado en su cama, con la cabeza hecha líos por todas las cosas que aún quería hacer pero la falta de tiempo no se lo permitía, comenzó a recordar…

.

.

Se suele decir que las malas noticias se saben de inmediato, y cuando Gray se enteró, sintió que algo dentro de él se derrumbaba. Dejó a Silvia bajo el cuidado de Mirajane y pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera al entrar solo a la enfermería del gremio. Era consciente de que poco a poco la agitación estaba superando su cordura, y eso le preocupaba. No podía mostrarse afectado, sino ser un soporte para ella.

«Todo va a estar bien mientras estemos juntos.»

Y con ese pensamiento cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Juvia se encontraba recostada en la cama, con los brazos a cada lado y una sonrisa tan radiante que, por unos escasos segundos, Gray puso en duda el fatídico diagnóstico dado por Porlyusica. La estudió con cautela.

Su piel parecía más pálida que de costumbre debido a los débiles rayos que todavía despedía el sol. Su cabello estaba ordenado y unas diminutas trenzas se asomaban por la frente para dejarse perder por su espalda. Parecía la Juvia de siempre y Gray quiso creerlo, pero había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que le indicaba lo contrario; Juvia se estaba muriendo.

Gray se acercó hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerciorándose de no incomodarla con su presencia. Se sentía mareado y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero no podía. Al menos no _ahora_. Quiso romper el tenso silencio que se había colocado entre ellos y preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –Enseguida se recriminó por su torpeza. La respuesta era obvia e incluso así no se había detenido a pensar en las repercusiones que podría generar.

–Juvia se siente mejor ahora que ha visto a Gray-sama –respondió con dulzura. Gray sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas y tuvo que apoyar su brazo izquierdo al otro lado de la cama. Definitivamente Juvia era una mujer fuera de este mundo.

–Ya veo.

Gray quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Era como si una fuerza ciclónica y sorda lo estuviese consumiendo por dentro. Quizá fuese el miedo de perderla, la impotencia o una mierda así. Y como siempre, Juvia pudo leer a través de él y fue ella la que retomó la conversación.

–Juvia lo siente. –el moreno se mostró ofuscado y ella prosiguió –La misión se suponía fácil y aún así ella se descuidó y terminó siendo envenenada. Ella… ella –no pudo continuar hablando ya que Gray había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios impidiéndole continuar. Juvia abrió aún más los ojos, sorprendida por el repentino actuar del mago.

–No fue tu culpa –le dijo con total certeza y la abrazó. Fue un contacto breve pero intenso, en el que le quiso transmitir toda esa mezcla de emociones que mantenía alojada en su pecho.

–Ni tampoco de Gray-sama –acotó con mesura. Porque Juvia lo sabía. Sabía que Gray podría pasar todo lo que le restaba de vida culpándose por su muerte. Tuvieron que transcurrir muchos años para que él pudiera recordar a su maestra sin tener el semblante entristecido y ahora, que creía que su pasado quedaba atrás, volvían al punto de partida. O quizá a uno peor.

–Tienes razón. La culpa no es de nadie –concedió calmado – ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? –Juvia le dijo que quería estar un rato más con él, a solas. Y eso hizo.

Gray decidió jugar con las manos de Juvia. Al principio las mantenían entrelazadas, pero consideró que podían gastar el tiempo de una mejor manera, así que apartó sus manos y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a escribir sobre las palmas de ella. Eran palabras y frases sencillas que guardaban un significado muy profundo para ellos. _Elefante_. Para la primera cita, le habían sugerido a Gray que le comprase un peluche a Juvia para conmemorar la fecha, pero en la tienda solo le quedaban elefantes. Juvia no pudo aguantar la risa al ver a su amado tan avergonzado y con semejante animal entre sus brazos. Gray le dijo que no tenía porqué quedárselo, que podía conseguirle algo mejor. Ella rechazó su oferta y decidió llamarlo _Gray-sama Jr._ Además dijo que les serviría de práctica antes de que tuviesen hijos, haciendo que el moreno solo enrojeciera más y más. _Guantes._ Para el cumpleaños vigésimo tercero, Gray recibió unos guantes de regalo. Todos los miembros del gremio, incluido el propio festejado, creyeron que se trataba de una broma y se largaron a reír sin más. Pero solo una persona, Juvia, permaneció en silencio, pues de ella venía el regalo. Nadie de los presentes, salvo Gray, se dio cuenta de este mínimo detalle. Cuando llegó el frío inclemente del invierno, muchos ojos curiosos se posaron en los guantes que iba usando el Fullbuster.

– _¿Qué te pasó Gray? ¿Acaso tienes frío? –le decía con sorna Natsu cada vez que lo veía._

– _Métete en tus propios asuntos –era la respuesta que obtenía de él. En su fuero interno maldecía el que sus manos estuviesen transpirando innecesariamente, pero entonces se acordaba que era un obsequio de Juvia y se decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, era un sacrificio que valía la pena._

Y así continuaron un buen rato, Gray escribiendo en las palmas de Juvia, y ella haciendo algunos comentarios al respecto y aportando información adicional. Había sido su idea hacer un libro en el que pudieran plasmar sus recuerdos, para que cuando fueran ancianos y la memoria les jugara una mala pasada, recordaran todo el camino que recorrieron juntos. Pero ahora, los recuerdos eran de una extensión limitada.

De repente la vista de Gray se nubló. No lo entendió hasta que sintió que una lágrima se deslizaba silenciosamente por su mejilla. Estaba llorando por él, por Juvia, por Silvia, por todo lo que aún quería descubrir a su lado y el destino no se lo permitía. Quizás él de verdad estaba maldito porque las personas que más amaba, terminaban alejándose de él.

–Tú prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, que no serías como los demás y no te irías de mi lado –la voz del moreno se escuchaba cansada. La situación lo había sobrepasado y el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba se había diluido por sus venas.

Con una tranquilidad inaudita, Juvia lo tomó del mentón y alzó su rostro, reposando sus ojos azules sobre los orbes grises que tenía al frente.

–Juvia nunca rompe sus promesas. –Dijo y Gray tuvo que contener el aire –Además Juvia siempre vivirá aquí –colocó su mano en el pecho de Gray, a la altura del corazón –de esa manera podrá cuidar de Gray-sama y de Silvia.

El mago resopló hastiado. No era el momento de hacer metáforas de ese tipo. Estaba a punto de rebatirle, mas la silueta de Gajeel hizo que los dos magos desviasen su atención. No hubo miradas ni palabras de reproche, pues Gray suponía que el sufrimiento del metalero era similar o incluso superior al de él. Aunque Gajeel no lo dijera abiertamente, él amaba a Juvia. Era como su hermana menor, la persona por la que daría su vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y sin embargo, no había podido evitar que el adversario la envenenara.

–Me preguntaba si necesitaban algo –dijo rápido, explicando la intromisión que el moreno claramente no quería. Su voz se escuchaba seca y dura. Él también se estaba reprimiendo.

–Sí. Por favor tráenos a Silvia –le respondió Gray. Gajeel lo miró confundido, sin saber qué clase de mensaje cifrado le estaban entregando, hasta que vio el rostro pálido de Juvia y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Volvió con la pequeña en brazos, envuelta en una manta que le regalaron los hermanos Strauss el mismo día que nació.

Gajeel la acomodó en el espacio que había entre Gray y Juvia, y después se retiró. La habitación permaneció en silencio, solo interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada de la maga de agua, que luchaba inútilmente por mantenerse despierta. Pero ya era muy tarde. El veneno ya había recorrido la totalidad de su cuerpo, contrayendo sus músculos, entumeciendo sus huesos y drenando toda la vida que tenía por delante.

El momento de la despedida había llegado y Juvia no perdió la compostura. Sostuvo a Silvia en sus brazos y le besó la frente como signo del eterno amor que tendría por ella. La bebé no lloró ni se removió extrañada, era como si ella también estuviese en la misma sintonía. Luego reposó sus ojos en Gray, transmitiéndole el infinito agradecimiento por hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Por haber permitido que fuese ella quien descubriera y sanara las heridas que arrastraba, por haberle dado una familia, y por los recuerdos maravillosos que fueron construyendo juntos. Y le pidió un beso, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno en la frente.

 _–¿Un beso en la frente?– le preguntó sin ocultar su asombro. Ahora que había comenzado una relación de pareja con la maga de agua, imaginaba que ella le pediría constantemente hacer cosas empalagosas, pero no creía que sería tan simplista._

 _–Sí, Gray-sama. Un beso en la frente. – confirmó ella – Son más... más especiales. –Gray la miró escéptico y se vio en la obligación de explicarse –. Expresan la confianza y cercanía que hay entre dos personas. Es como decir que todo va a estar bien, además de que Juvia nunca ha recibido uno y a ella le gustaría..._

 _–Ya entiendo. Entonces cierra tus ojos._

El moreno sonrió por lo bajo al recordar la cara sonrojada de Juvia la primera vez que la besó. La acercó un poco más hacia sí y depositó sus labios contra la pálida y fría frente de su esposa. Ella murmuró algo imperceptible, entregando finalmente su espíritu.

Una parte de Gray se sintió liberada, pero antes de que se pudiera entregar en cuerpo y alma a la melancolía, un suave ardor comenzó a extenderse desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus pies. Juvia siempre cumplía sus promesas.

.

.

Era pasada la medianoche y Gray seguía tumbado en la cama, con su cabeza hecha líos por todas las cosas que aún quería hacer y que la falta de tiempo no se lo permitía. A pesar de tener la ventana cerrada, una ráfaga de viento se coló por su habitación, y se quedó estacionada a su lado. _Juvia es como el aire_ , fue en lo único que pensó. Cerró sus ojos y extendió su brazo, deseando tocar a su esposa incorpórea, sintiendo cosquillas en la punta de los dedos por respuesta.

– Nuestra hija está creciendo día tras día, ¿no lo crees, Juvia?

* * *

 **El título está basado en un fragmento de _Only hope_ , perteneciente a la banda sonora de _Walk to remember_. Para los que conozcan esta obra se podrán percatar del guiño que hice en el fic. **

**En fin, hace tiempo que no tenía ganas de escribir, y si volví fue gracias a Ana. Así que si llegas a leer esto, fue con todo el amor del mundo para ti *muchos-corazones-para-ti***


End file.
